So, What's Your Story
by Ran Nuankai
Summary: Ch. 8 up! Humor Horror Supernatural.
1. Prologue: We're Locked In

_A/N- The characters of Tekken are property of Namco, but every other character, the setting and this entire story belong to me._

_In the spirit of Halloween. I'm posting this earlier than October 1st, because I don't know about ya'll, but I LOVE haunted houses and trails. The scarier the better. And throughout October, I'll mainly be going to as many as I can squeeze during the Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. Let's get started……_

**

* * *

**

**So, What's Your Story?**

_**By Nichole**_

**_Ch. 1- Prologue: We're Locked In_**

The 9, Hwoarang, Christie, Asuka, Lili, Jin, Steve, Miharu, Julia and Xiaoyu are sitting in dark wooden chairs at 2 tables in their local library. Lili, Steve, Christie and Miharu sit at the table to the right and to the left sit Xiaoyu, Asuka, Hwoarang, Julia and Jin, in that order. Both tables were placed between bookshelves, farther away from everyone else. They'd been there for 5 hours, arriving promptly at 3 pm, with 1 hour to go. But little did they know that they'd be spending the entire night together, locked inside.

"I can't believe this!" Lili whispers, slamming her right hand on the table while standing. Blonde hair moving forward, her white mini with matching baby t riding up slightly, causing a low whistle from Steve. She narrows her eyes.

Others in the library 'shush' her as does the librarian, a very wrinkled- translucent skinned Mrs. Blanche Dryer.

Christie rolls her eyes at Lili, missing the exchange between her and Steve. Christie's just as pissed at Professor Elena Dryer old Dryer's daughter, for designating 6 hours of her Friday to studying in this decrepit library about how their government runs. What the hell? All of them have known that since elementary. It's called social studies. Why the hell are they doing the same thing in college.

Lili sits back down next to Steve. "Hey, this is a complete waste of my time. I have a date with Brennan in 2 ½ hours, that leaves me an hour and a half before he picks me up. Do you get it!"

She gets cut off by Mrs. Dryer fixing her with narrowed watery gray eyes. There with a chorus of 'shush's' and 'be quiet', as Lili sits down.

"Do you get it?" She continues. "That means I could get in an accident while rushing home. Then on top of that, that's only saved me 10 minutes. I'll only have 1 hour to get ready. That's not enough time."

Christie leans forward slightly, her low cut pink top revealing more cleavage than before. Steve lets out another low whistle. Christie gives him the finger all the while looking at Lili. "I wouldn't worry bout that not being enough time. It doesn't matter."

"Really? You're saying I look nice anyway?" Lili crosses her arms across her chest. Asuka laughs quietly at her gullible-ness.

"Nope. Doesn't matter how hard you try, you'll always look coarse." Christie leans back in her seat. Next to her Miharu's eyes are huge and Asuka lets out a low laugh from the table next to them.

"That's it, Christie!" Lili leans across the table to grab Christie. She misses, with Christie's jean clad body sliding through her fingers. "I'm gonna knock your ass out!"

There's 'shut ups' and 'kick that person out' from unknown places in the library. Mrs. Dryer, pieces of her gray/blonde hair coming out of it's neat bun, makes her way over slowly but determined to Lili, her green below the ankle skirt making it hard for her to walk. All the while Christie continues to hop around and out of reach of Lili.

Mrs. Dryer grabs Lili's shoulder before she had a chance to run. Her grip was tighter than was expected of a woman her age. She turns Lili around to face her, chest heaving beneath gray blouse, her eyes blazing with anger. Lili's eyes grow big, mouth agape. All is silent save for a little laugh coming from the table next to them. Old Dryer ignores it, focusing on the problem at hand… Lili.

"Miss Lili you are an adult, act like one…. I've had a problem with you since you were a child, wreaking havoc in the library. I will not stand for it now. You are banned from this library for a month starting tomorrow. Get your things," she gestures to the books and bag at the table, "and I'll escort you out."

She stands back and crosses her arms under drooping bosom and watches Lili gathering her things.

Lili fixes Christie a look that Christie doesn't return. Her look is a fake one of fear which Old Dryer notices and gives a reassuring nod. Mrs. Dryer turns with her back to Lili and the others, causing her to miss what Lili says to Christie.

"Now I don't have to worry bout looking good or missing my date with Brennan. I'll have more time than I need." She smiles then turns around just in time for Mrs. Dryer to see and escort her off the premises. Once Lili is gone, the yellow topped khaki clad Asuka takes Lili's seat next to Steve.

The 8 were so caught up in talking and laughing that they'd not realized that Mrs. Dryer hadn't come over or even fixed them with her eyes. They also hadn't noticed that it had gotten dark… till now.

"Hey, have you noticed that it's gotten dark in here?" Xiaoyu asks standing, straightening her pale yellow tank as she puts some books back on the shelves, her long ruffled yellow skirt moving only slightly.

"O hell!" Christie hollers after looking at her pink leather watch. She jerks up her jean bag with her books, strapped across her pink top. The swish of her jeans can be heard as she runs to the entrance of the library and hollers to them. "Libraries closed!" in case they hadn't figured it out.

"O shit!" Hwoarang grabs his back pack and runs toward the entrance too, but he runs into a shocked Christie.

"We're locked in." She walks past him and takes her seat across from a still sitting Asuka.

Hwoarang watches her. Then turns every so slowly to the faces of the others, wondering if their shocked expressions mirrored his own.

* * *

Nice cliff hanger, huh lol Anyway, I'd liked to know if you liked this chapter. But also, there's one more thing I'd like to know: Who's story would you like to go first. Asuka, Julia, Steve, Miharu, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Christie or Jin. 


	2. Hwoarang and Christie: Haunted Factory

_A/N- Refer to chapter 1 for disclaimers. _

_I'm soooo very sorry for this extra late update... I've decided to combine a few stories to save time, so look out for them in chapter 2-4._

Note: the story will be told in _italics.

* * *

_

**So, What's Your Story?**

_**By Nichole**_

_**Ch. 2- Hwoarang and Christie: Haunted Factory**_

Everyone had stopped what they were doing. Xiaoyu like a graceful dancer on the ladder steps.

"What the hell do you mean 'we're locked in'?" Steve stands for the first time, blue eyes narrowed.

"Like I said, 'we're locked in'." Christie responds not looking up.

Xiaoyu speaks. "This has to be a mistake." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's not. Believe me." Christie looks at her. "And the doors aren't just locked. They're chained.

"We can bust the glass from the doors." Julia shakes her head hopefully, sandy brown hair falling in her eyes.

Jin shakes his head, brown eyes looking at her. "The glass is shatterproof. And besides, there's steel bars across with just enough room for us to not be able to fit between them."

"Not to mention the chains." Asuka looks at Jin. "We don't have anything to cut chains."

"Damn those thieves. Who the hell wants to steal books anyway." Steve shakes his blonde head in disgust and wonder.

Asuka puts her hand to her forehead. "It's not just books to steal in here. There's computers, duh."

"Right! Forgot about those." Steve continues to stand, not in the least bit embarrassed.

"What about if we bust the windows. Wait, those are shatterproof too, right?" Julia asks.

Christie shakes her head yes, long reddish brown hair swaying forward. "Figures." Julia puts her head on her arms.

"Yeah, it does figure. With the money they get from us from late fees." Steve says, looking at his hands.

"There has to be something we can do." Xiaoyu says, standing next to the seated Julia.

"There is. We can use our cells." Steve moves the bottom of his red t over and reaches in his jeans. "Unless 'everyone's' cells don't have a signal. I know mine doesn't." He stars at his cell.

Jin moves black hair from brown eyes. "I don't have any bars." He holds up his phone, confirming.

Hwoarang leans against a tall beige wooden bookcase. "There's no sense in me even looking. Every time I come here, I never have any." He shakes his head, eyes closed.

Julia looks up, her hazel eyes not shocked but angry. "Well, I don't have service here either." She puts her cell back inside her tan bag on the table.

"This is B. S. My cell isn't working either." Xiaoyu looks up with cell in hand.

"Damn the library and it's insulated walls." Steve hangs his head.

Asuka shakes her head at Steve. "You know it's not helping us any, so you're wasting your time putting the blame on."

"Yeah, not to mention you're wasting your air too." Miharu speaks for the first time since they were locked in. "The windows are locked and shatterproof, so you can't open them and without any fresh air circulating, we'll be breathing in carbon dioxide when we do breathe." Her dark brown eyes looking at no one.

There's a pause where everyone's quiet. Then Steve breaks the silence.

"O my gawd!" He runs his hand through his short blonde hair with eyes big. "Are you saying that besides starvation, we have to worry about suffocation?…. This can't get any worse. Either way we're gonna die."

Then Miharu speaks again. "You know, I was just messing with you." She raises a auburn eyebrow at Steve.

All is quiet save Steve's soft breathing. He turns to Miharu, his blue eyes a contrast to his apple red face.

Julia looks between Miharu and Steve…. Then laughs. "Oooo, she got you Steve." She leans her head back laughing. "You always try to get us."

"I wasn't trying to get Steve." Miharu says with dark brown eyes on Steve. "In fact, I don't even know if what I just told you is true." She shrugs her shoulders with it's blue t and little pink hoodie.

This time Asuka laughs with Julia. Steve doesn't say anything, he just walks over to the same bookcase with Hwoarang and takes a seat on the green carpeted floor.

For the next 30 minutes they run throughout the library from corner to corner, but can't find a crack or dent to try and escape. They finally stop with everyone tired with some seated on chairs and the carpet in silence. Then Asuka breaks it with an idea.

Asuka looks up with a sparkle in her brown eyes. "Hey, we should play a game or something."

"What? This isn't the time for games!" Steve looks as if she's stupid.

Asuka ignores his outburst. "Listen, I was just thinking that since we're obviously stuck in here for the next 11 hours, and that's a mighty long time, we might as well make it fun. 'Or we might lose our minds like some of us are showing signs of' She adds under her breath."

Steve was about to interrupt when Hwoarang speaks. "Suky has a point there. Especially since we have enough to worry about having enough food to last us and all."

"O my gosh!" Dark brown eyes go huge as Xiaoyu claps her hand over her mouth. "I forgot about food. How did I forget?"

"Maybe because you don't eat enough as it is." Hwoarang says matter-of-factly.

Xiaoyu narrows her eyes with hands on yellow skirt clad hips. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Hwoarang doesn't look up, straightening his purple t and cargos.

Jin looks at Xiaoyu. "Don't get mad, Xiao, you know it's true." She starts to speak, but he interrupts. "He wasn't being smart I'm sure."

"He'd better not have been." Xiaoyu stares at Hwoarang. Hwoarang says nothing and doesn't look up.

"Okay," Julia says, "Back to what Suky was saying.

"Thanks Jules. Okay we all need to sit on the carpet." When no one makes a move, she becomes authoritive.

"I said get ya'll asses on the floor!" Asuka's hands on khaki clad hips.

Everyone jumps in fear or surprise, except Christie and Jin.

Asuka looks at everyone who are also looking at her. "Jin scooch closer to Julia so Xiao can sit next to you. Miharu sit next to her and Steve sit next to her…"

"I'm not sitting next to her!" Steve points to Miharu, and she looks up at him, not in the least surprised.

"I figured you'd say that, but I don't care about your beef with Ru… Sit." Asuka points to Steve and then the floor.

He does it begrudgingly, sitting cross-legged; Miharu sits the same.

"Yeah, now Christie sit next to Ru then Hwoarang sit next to Christie." After everyone's situated, Asuka shakes her head approvingly.

"Now what?" Steve asks not looking up.

"We're gonna scoot closer together for starts." Asuka demonstrates with her hands. "And Christie and Jin are gonna scoot a little a part so there's room for me."

Once everyone was seated, glances were exchanged from all. The thought going through their heads? Who's going to tell the first story. Only one person dared to ask the question and it was Asuka, duh.

"Who's telling the first story?" Asuka asks with hands in her crossed lap.

No one spoke up, but before Asuka could say something, Hwoarang did.

"I say me and Christie go first." It was quiet then everyone agreed with Hwoarang except Christie.

"You just volunteered me. I'm not telling my story first. I never go first." Christie shakes her head.

"I know you well enough to know you never go first in anything. What I meant is, we have a story to tell together." He smiles at her.

Christie skeptically looks at him, then speaks. "And what might that be?"

His smile gets bigger. "Does 'Haunted Factory' ring a bell?"

"Yeah…" Christie trails off looking at Hwoarang.

"Yeah." He nods and winks. "You think they'll find this interesting?"

"I think so. But it's kinda scary, but more-so unsettling." Christie looks at her hands.

"Well, is that okay with ya'll?" Hwoarang looks around their tight little circle.

There's a chorus of 'yeah' and a 'story time' from Asuka.

"Okay." Christie takes a breath. "You ready Hwo?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"Okay, it was last Halloween and me and Christie were at 'HalloweenFest' at 3 Flags (A/N- lol, I had to make something up) and…" And Steve interrupts.

"And what were you and Christie doing at HalloweenFest? Together?" All eyes are on Hwo.

"Well, we went with my bro and his girl." Hwo hadn't expected that question.

"And why were ya'll with your brother and his girl? I mean there was one couple and one non-couple?" Xiaoyu asks with a smile.

"That's right. You gonna help me Christie?" He looks to her.

"Nope, you got yourself into this." She moves hair from her eyes.

"Okay, well I guess ya'll might as well know." Hwoarang rubs his neck.

"Know what?" Julia asks with a knowing smile.

"That me and Christie are going out. Happy now?" He asks them.

"That's not something new. We already knew that." Julia shakes her head.

"What? How?" Now Hwoarang is interested.

"O come on." Xiaoyu rolls her eyes. "Like when another guy asks her out, you get this strained look in your face like.." And Steve interrupts.

"Like you're taking a shit!" And Steve falls over on Christie who shoves him.

Julia and Asuka laugh too, but stop when Xiao gives them and Steve a look. "Ignore Steve." Xiao tells Hwo.

"I was gonna say a strained look in your face like you're gonna pop a blood vessel…" She's interrupted again by Steve.

"Same thing!" And he laughs again. Hwo makes and attempt to get up but is pulled back down by Asuka.

Xiao fixes Steve with a look. "Stop interrupting me."

"You're lucky you little pissant!" He narrows his eyes at Steve.

"Pisser is more like it." Miharu says from next to Steve. Everyone is more than shocked by her, again. Steve stares at her but says nothing.

"I'm gonna continue. Okay? So everybody shut up." Xiao looks around the circle. "And the way she looks at you for help, like what should she say to them."

All around heads are nodding at the revealing of the not-so-secret info.

"Wow now that that's over with, don't interrupt while we're telling our story." He gestures to he and Christie.

"No more interruptions, Hwo." Asuka shakes her head.

Christie looks around. "This is a true story. Remember that. When we're done, you'll probably remember hearing about this. But hearing is different from living it."

"Okay, it was last Halloween and me and Christie were at 'HalloweenFest' at 3 Flags with Jae and Angela. It was supposed to be scary you know…." Hwoarang pauses.

Christie starts. "Yeah it was scary, but it got more scary as we went deeper inside. That's when we realized we were 'really' on our own…"

* * *

"_Boy is it dark." Angela looks around. " I'm glad I suggested we wear the pretty orange glow in the dark fabric paint." She flips her black shoulder length ponytail back from her black t. _

_Christie, Hwoarang and Jae look from their black matching t's and black long sleeved under shirts, to Angela's lightly tanned face and they know they made the right decision the first time, not telling her they'd rather not have their names glowing orange across their chest and back. _

"_I'm glad too, babe." Jae hugs her. _

"_So ya'll really like the shirts?" Her gray eyes are big._

"_Of course, Angela, or we wouldn't be wearing them." Christie says with a smile._

"_Great." Angela puts her hands together then to her gray sweat pants. "You know, I just wish we could've worn matching orange pants like Christie. She was really in the Halloween spirit."_

_She walks ahead of them with Christie next, then Hwoarang and Jae. _

"_Yeah Christie, you are in the Halloween spirit." No one answers or comments to Hwoarang, and Angela's too far ahead to hear. "Like we really wanted to wear our names on the front and backs of our shirts. What the hell? Now not only do we have to worry bout the guys in the haunted houses over hearing our names, but all they have to do is see our orange names glowing in their faces."_

_Jae slaps Hwoarang in the back of his head. "Don't be insinuating anything about my girl, Hwo."_

_So we made our way to a line for a haunted building that was about a 30 minute wait without further scene. Then before long it was our turn to go inside. _

"_Okay everyone, remember to keep your hands on the shoulder of the person in front of you. Don't let go, cuz you could get lost from your group and this area is like a maze with mass dead-ins; it could take a while before you find your missing group member." Says the man at the entrance dressed like a doctor from the frontal lobe lobotomy times with fresh and dried fake caked blood on his face, neck and hair._

_We listen and nod our heads in understanding. He puts us with 2 other people, a couple with matching platinum blonde hair. _

_As we head inside, the medieval doctor stops Christie. "Remember to not let go of the shoulder of the person in front of you, cuz we wouldn't want anything bad to happen. Would we?" Christie stares at the doctor in uneasiness that turns to 'a yeah right' attitude. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hwoarang's POV_

_Angela leads the way, followed by Christie, then me, Jae, the girl and the guy bringing the rear. I had to give it to Angela, she didn't remotely show fear of any kind. I have to say, I didn't like what the doctor outside said to Christie. Something tells me that he wasn't just acting his part of scaring us, rather he wasn't kidding at all. I didn't tell anyone, cuz they'd just say I was letting things seem real. _

_We made our way down a short hallway that let out into a big ass room. The lights were flickering on and off every second that you only got a quick glimpse of what was around you. The music was in the sound of a fearful heartbeat, loud as a plane takeoff. But in between the heartbeat a scream could be heard, never in any order so you couldn't be sure it's origins whether from soundtrack or person. _

_Just those 3 factors made you want to turn around and leave through the entrance, but you couldn't because the door is shut . But I have this feeling it's not just shut, but locked too so you can't escape the inevitable; we're not gonna make it out. Right now my group would say that my mind's just imagining things, but I tell you I'm not. _

_We pass a few feet from the entrance, and still no action. I'm not in a hurry for it, either. Then about a foot away to our left, we 6 see a man or something that more so resembles big foot who's dancing with his back to us. We're so distracted that we don't see a man coming up to us with the top of his head removed. All you can see is his brain; his eyes narrowed, and frowning, hollering 'I told you no! I told you no!' over and over again. He passes us heading towards the entrance as if he never even noticed us. I grip Christie's shoulders involuntarily causing her to wince. _

_The 6 of us pass further on down where we come to an area of narrow proportions. As soon as I see the chain-link fence, more fear seeps in. Angela makes a turn and we're at the entrance of the narrow way. I jump when I hear a voice that's so close to my right ear that it feels like it's whispering. I'm almost too scared to turn… but I do and I almost instantly regret doing so. It's a man wearing orange overalls with no eyes. Cocking his black haired head ever-so-slightly back and forth; staring at me through the chain-link fence. Without hesitating, he lunges at the fence, trying to reach his arms through, to grab me. _

_I holler, jumping away when I see 'him' again, the man with the missing top of his head, but this time he's not passing us; he stares directly at us. Christie screams, letting out all the fear she had inside. 'He' pulls his left hand from behind himself very fast, causing even Angela to jump. 'He' zero's in on me, and swings the biggest meat cleaver I've ever seen… at my head. I duck and just in time; the meat cleaver hits the fence where the eyeless man is with a loud rattling sound._

_I try to stand and see that Christie and Angela ran off… somewhere. The words of the doctor pop into my head 'Remember to not let go of the shoulder of the person in front of you, cuz we wouldn't want anything bad to happen. Would we?' _

'_He' swings the meat cleaver again, this time with me falling backwards into Jae. Jae doesn't speak, just tries to stand me up. I fall back again when 'he' swings again. I holler and run. In my fear, I leave Jae behind in the same fashion Christie and Angela left us._

_I have no idea where I'm going. My heart is beating so hard and fast. I can't breathe. I turn corner after corner, not running into Angela or Christie. I hear a scream, then another, then two overlapping each other. O gawd, I feel like crying. I'm surprised I haven't. I turn another corner and run into a dead-end. I hear someone or something come up behind me. I'm so scared I don't turn around. When they don't touch me, I turn and see Christie. I'm so relieved that I don't move, neither does she. Then she runs forward, grabs me and pulls me with her back out the way we came, leaving the dead-end behind. I hear another scream and another, but we run into a couple other people after a few turnings of corners. We notice that none of them are screaming. We run through more narrow chain-link fenced hallways. Backing out of a few dead-ends along the way. After a few turns we run into the eyeless man from the fence again. _

_He speaks for the first time. "Girl, Girl, Girl, Girl" and then louder "Girl! Girl! Girl! Girl!" He points to Christie. We back up from him. _

_Then the doctor steps from behind the plastic used to hang up meat in meat packing plants. "She'll do just fine." He licks his lips._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Christie's POV_

"_No." It comes out weak, above a whisper. I grab Hwoarang's hand and run through another narrow fenced hallway. I can't hear anything, not even footsteps if the eyeless man and doctor if they were following us. I can only hear the loud heartbeat soundtrack. Halfway down the narrow way, I hear a scream. I'd heard it so many times before that I'd thought it was part of the soundtrack. But this is a living nightmare. Those screams are real, I know that now. _

_I stake a glance behind Hwoarang and see the eyeless man behind us, about a foot, not in a hurry at all. Then I know why, they know we're not gonna make it out of here. _

_We go through a few more fenced hallways till we come to another clearing, as big as a room. One thing I know is that I'm not going out without a fight. _

_We run and run, ducking between hanging plastic here and there. Finally, we run into the platinum blondes. None of us talk, but we stay together; we know there's strength in numbers. After running and ducking we come across two people we were worried about. Angela and Jae. They'd slowed down for a guy to catch up with them. Hwoarang tried hollering, but they didn't hear. Then I tried, and they did. We didn't have time to hug, just kept on running with the hope we'd find our way out. _

_We turn another corner and jump over a girls body. I can't tell if it's a real body or a prop._

_I see a white light up ahead and say so. We run for it. Angela, Jae, the guy and the girl and her guy made it through the door to freedom and safety… we didn't. In front of us was 'him', behind us was the eyeless man and the doctor. _

_I turn behind me and see the doctor. In front the eyeless man was licking his lips while looking at me. 'He' had his meat cleaver ready as if waiting for the orders from the doctor. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hwoarang's POV_

_If this was under better circumstances and I hadn't have been ready to piss my pants, I'd have laughed. _

_I used all my weight to run forward, knocking the eyeless man to the ground. I pull Christie with me; the eyeless man tries to grab her ankle. She kicks out and connects with his side. He doesn't cry out. _

'_He' throws his meat cleaver at us; it falls short. I hear the sound of it hitting the ground. We run. I look over my shoulder and see the doctor. Running with his legs splaying out from his body, carrying a hatchet I hadn't see before. _

_Oddly enough, we also hear him. "No! Come back! Come back! Please! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" _

_We never stop running, even after we're a yard away, and safer with our group._

_A man who's shift at the 'Haunted Factory' was over when we were first going inside, stops the 6 of us. _

"_You do know that that was a fake body?" He lifts an eyebrow. We look between each other, then back to him. "Our whole scripts are to try and scare you the best we can. But ya'll got it the worst. If you'd have went in with 2 people, you wouldn't have gotten scared like that." He drops his cigarette, stomps on it and walks away. _

"_He's right you know. We didn't get scared by them as much as ya'll did." The platinum blonde girl says._

"_Yeah." Her boyfriend agrees. _

_Nevertheless, we still stay together. We turn around and see the girl that was the body on the floor of the 'Haunted Factory' close to the door. She has all the blood on her and smiles at us as she walks by. _

_We look at each other and laugh. It wasn't real. Nothing but part of their scripts. Boy did we look foolish. _

_We make our way to the entrance, not bothering to stay the rest of the time. The couple walks with us, even though we didn't come together. I guess fear can bring people together. We make it to the entrance the same time as police rush by. We stop. _

"_What happened?" Jae asks a female officer. _

"_2 people were killed at the attraction 'Haunted Building'. 2 girls." He rushes by with the CSI and the Coroner in tow. _

_Jae looks at us, we look at him. So those screams weren't fake. It wasn't just an attraction. _

_We make our way, silently to the parking lot where we leave in separate cars after a brief last look at each other; survivors of a nightmare. _

* * *

Christie looks around the circle. "We never even knew that couples name." 

Everyone was quiet, more shocked than knowledge of being locked in.

"I remember hearing that on the news, but they never told exactly what happened." Xiaoyu says from beside Jin.

"Didn't they close that park down?" Julia asks with hazel eyes shocked.

"Yeah. They said they weren't ever going to open it up again. In fact, they caught the people in charge of the attraction, the park and workers of both. They did find out who did it." Hwoarang says looking at Christie.

"I heard they used parts of those girls to eat. The police found out those 3 men did that in other parks across the country." Xiaoyu looks at her hands and wrings them together.

"They did. Over 60 girls were killed throughout the country by them. They said that they killed girls only because the meat was more soft and tender." Christie shudders in remembrance of the nightmare. Hwoarang rubs her shoulder.

"Let's get off of that, shall we?" Christie glances around the circle.

Hwoarang nods at her, then fixes his brown eyes on the others. "Who's next?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Another cliff hanger, kinda lol… Okay people, the same as before, but slightly different: I'd liked to know if you liked this chapter and, who's story should go next: Hwoarang, Asuka, Miharu, Steve or Christie. This is slightly different because I'm giving you only these options. Reason: These are the stories that I've already written :D Till Chapter 3, bye.**_


	3. Miharu's Story: Bump in the Night

_A/N- Refer to chapter 1 for disclaimers. _

**Note: story_ is told in _**_italics. _

_**I first off would like to say THANK YOU guys and gals for reviewing. Keia101, Laereryn, Hatori Fujiwara, Demon's bliss (I'm going to check out Acid Rain), Kapsule corp. , xPenNamex (I'm bursting with excitement over your great compliment :D My true passion lays in writing horror), Krafty Quill and Hibeki :) **_

_Sorry this is soo late :(_

**So, What's Your Story?**

_**By Nichole**_

_**Ch. 3- Miharu's: Bump in the Night**_

Hwoarang looks around again. Everyone's still silent; no one's volunteered. "Did ya'll not hear me? I asked who's next?"

"Yeah we heard you. Chill Hwo." Asuka says rubbing her forehead.

The silence continues. Some looking at their hands, others looking around the group. Then something breaks the silence.

"Is that you?" Miharu turns her auburn head to Xiao.

Xiao looks at her stomach and rubs. "Yeah, my tummy's hungry." She looks around hopeful. "Isn't anyone else hungry?"

"Come to think of it, I'm hungry too." Jin nods his head.

"Well can ya'll hold on for just one more story?" Asuka looks to Xiao and Jin. "There's lots of food down there. I just snuck down there today."

Miharu starts to say something, but is interrupted by Steve.

"You're kidding me? I was worried about food and there was no need?!" Steve stares at Asuka.

"You know he has a point there, and I don't agree with him regularly." Miharu looks at Asuka too.

Asuka looks to the both of them, then to the others. "Sorry, I didn't do that on purpose."

Steve's about to say something when Miharu interrupts.

"Don't like how that feels, do ya?" She looks at Steve, then continues. "Anyway, I want to tell mine. It's not really scary, just a little strange."

"Okay, go for it Ru." Asuka nods as do the circle.

**Bump in the Night**

"_Mama, I don't want to go to sleep. Ryuuko said he had a surprise for us when he got home." I look over to Hiroshi and he's shaking his head yes._

_Mama shakes her head and smiles. "We go through this at least once a week. You always get the surprise in the morning." She bends and kisses me good night. I kiss her back and she goes to Hiroshi. _

_Mama heads to the door. Turning around, she says 'Good night'. She leaves the door cracked just a little . I get up and open the door wider to let in more light from the hall cuz I don't like the dark. It scares me. As soon as I'm on the bottom bunk, Hiroshi climbs down from the top bunk, goes to the hallway and turns out the light. On his way back in, he shuts the door to just a small crack. He likes complete darkness. We go through his every night. _

"_Stop it Hiro. You know I don't like the dark." I say from my bed. _

_He walks over and stops in front of me. "Stop being a baby, Mi. I was never afraid of the dark, but for goodness you're 7. That's pushing it." Hiroshi shakes his head and starts to climb to the top. _

"_No it's not! I'm a big girl, mama said so. And mama's always right." I go to the hallway, but I don't see Hiro climb down the ladder. _

"_Mi, I can't sleep with the light on. It's all bright!" He comes to the hallway._

"_The light stays on. The door stays open, Hiro!" _

"_The light goes off and the door stays closed, Mi!"_

_And then mama hollers up to us. "The hall light stays on and the door stays cracked. Understood?"_

_Me and Hiro stare at each other, both angry, then mama hollers again. "Miharu! Hiroshi!"_

"_Yes ma'am." We say in unison._

_I follow Hiro to our room because I don't want him to cut the light off anyway. He'd do that being funny. _

_Sometime later I notice that the hall light isn't on, so I cut it on. And because Hiro was being smart, I open the door all the way. _

_Later, I wake up because it's too dark and see that he's cut the hall light off again and shut the door. So I cut the hall light on and open the door. And Hiro cuts the light off and shuts the door. _

_We keep doing that for about an hour, then somewhere along the way we both fall asleep. _

_I hear this noise, but it's so dark I can't see. Not even my hands. I call Hiroshi. "Hiro?" _

"_Mi? Did you hear that?" I hear him from above. _

"_Yeah." I hear the noise again. "I'm scared, Hiro."_

"_Me too, Mi." I've never heard my brother scared before._

_We don't hear the noise anymore, but we're both too scared to get up and turn the light on. _

_It's very quiet. I hear only our breathing. Then I hear the noise again, and I'm more scared cuz I know it's coming from in the room with us. And the door is shut. _

_Then something comes close to my face on my pillow. I don't see it cuz it's so dark in the room. Then the thing hits the bunk bed hard so it shakes with a 'boom' noise. It took so much for me not to holler. _

_Hiro jumps from the bed and turns to light in the room on, but no ones there. And the doors still shut. We look around the room. The person or thing couldn't have left that fast. The light in the hall was on so the room would have been real bright if the door was opened. _

_We left all the lights on and I slept under my covers the rest of the night. _

_The next morning we asked mama and Ryuuko did they hear some noises last night. They said no. _

"_Did one of ya'll come in our room last night and try to scare us?" Hiro asks the question I was scared to ask._

"_No." Mama shakes her head as she puts pancakes on the table. _

"_No." Ryuuko says looking at us. Then he takes some toast with his pancakes. _

_We're still eating when mama comes in with 2 boxes. "These are from Ryuuko."_

_Me and Hiro forget about last night as we open the gifts. I got the yellow ranger and Hiro got the red ranger from 'Might Morphin Power Rangers' one of our favorite shows. _(A/N- How many of ya'll were around that age when that was out? Lol I know I was)

"_Thanks, Ryuuko." We both smile._

"_Well, I gotta go. I'm getting off of work early today. Bye." Ryuuko gets up and kisses mama on the cheek and waves to us and leaves out the kitchen. _

_That's when we heard his keychain shaking. Me and Hiro looked at each other. That was the noise we heard in our room when bed shook. _

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ryuuko said he wasn't in our room that night, but someone was. Then when we heard his keys, we knew it was him even though we never saw him." Miharu looks at everyone. "Well come on, what'd ya'll think?"

"Well it was strange for sure. Anyway, I believe it was him even though he said it wasn't." Christie looks at Miharu.

"I agree." Asuka nods. "Ryuuko's your step dad, right?"

"Yeah. Me and Hiro never liked him, we just tried for mama. We never really thought about that night again, cuz he never did anything again." Miharu shrugs her shoulders.

"I'll go next." Christie says before the question is asked.

**

* * *

**

**As you can see, the next 3 chapters: Christie, Steve and Hwoarang's stories are uploaded along with this one. I hope you enjoy :D**


	4. Christie's Story: Eye See U

_A/N- Refer to chapter 1 for disclaimers. _

**Note: _Story is told in _**_italics. _

_**THANKIES Guys and Gals!!**_

**So, What's Your Story?**

_**By Nichole**_

_**Ch. 4- Christie's Story: Eye See U**_

"Okay, we gonna get some food first." Everyone agrees with Asuka.

**Later**

"You weren't kidding about there being a lot of food down there." Julia comes up to walk next to Asuka.

"Uh huh." Xiaoyu agrees with her mouth full.

Asuka shakes her head. "Once everyone's seated, Christie can start."

A few minutes later everyone's back in the circle.

"So my story's not really scary either, it's just unsettling. It happened about a month and a half ago. Julia and Asuka may remember." Christie looks between them both. Julia and Asuka shake their heads. "Well you will."

**Eye See U**

"_Asuka, it's getting kinda late." Julia looks to Asuka opening the fridge._

"_It's only 9. You're not going to turn into a pumpkin if you're not home early, are you?" Asuka turns and takes her seat at the kitchen table between Julia and me. _

_Julia rolls her eyes. "No, smartass, but you know I don't like driving in the dark; never have." _

_I shake my head at the two. "But really, I need to get home too."_

"_And what's your reason?" Asuka gestures to me with her Sprite._

"_I'm a little tired. I've been out all day." I takes a sip of her Diet Pepsi._

"_Ya'll are so lame. And to think I was gonna invite ya'll to watch a few movies with me." Asuka turns her head away from the two._

"_What movies?" I ask with interest. I love movies. I hope they're horror._

"_Nope, don't get interested now. I don't want to watch them now." Asuka stand and gestures to the door. "Bye. I'm just gonna go to my room and cry cuz my friends don't want to stay with me."_

"_We're not gonna leave you, Suky." Julia looks at Asuka._

"_I can't promise that. It depends on the genre of movies." I look at Asuka. She looks at me and Julia mouths something that I don't quite catch. _

"_They're horror movies, of course." Asuka says like I should've known._

"_Which movies?" I look at her. She laughs._

"_The Hills Have Eyes, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and The Omen." She looks me right in the eyes._

"_Okay, nice movies. But…" Asuka cuts me off._

"_Did I forget to mention that they're the Originals, made in the 70's, not these horrific remakes?" She smiles when she sees my expression._

"_I'm so in." Then I turn to Julia. See my car's in the shop and Julia's my ride._

_Asuka also looks to Julia. After a few seconds pause, Julia answers. "Okay, fine." _

"_Boy am I glad you said yes, cuz I'm scared to ride with Suky." I pick my up my diet soda._

"_What's that supposed to mean? I drive just fine, thank you." Asuka puts her hands on her hips. _

"_You turn corners so fast I think that we're on two wheels." I demonstrate with my hands. Julia just shakes her head._

"_Whatever. Insult my driving why don't you." Asuka pouts with her arms crossed._

_I hug her. "Aww, you know I luv ya." _

"_Yeah, uh huh." She nods her head. "But do I still luv you?"_

"_Yeah." I shake my head yes._

"_Of course I do." And Asuka hugs me._

"_Enough of that. We gonna watch some movies or what?" Julia asks while grabbing a orange soda from fridge. _

"_Yeah, let me set it up. Be right back." Asuka goes to the living room leaving me and Julia in the kitchen. _

_Me and Julia sit back at the table. "I wonder what Lili's doing." _

"_Why in the world would you wonder that?" Julia looks at me like I'm crazy._

"_Well you know she wanted to hang with us tonight…" _

_Asuka hollers something from the living room. I have her repeat it. "I said, that I told her we three were doing something with my parents this weekend."_

"_Yeah, but that was kinda mean. I mean, I feel kinda bad for lying." I say with my head lowered._

"_You of all people know we don't like Lili. You don't even like Lili." Asuka points to me. _

"_Of course I don't like Lili." I say matter-of-factly. "But I feel bad that she doesn't really have any friends."_

"_Stop feeling bad for her. I'm positive she doesn't feel bad for you, me or Asuka." Julia says looking me in the eye._

"_You're right. Lili doesn't even like me. I had a lapse in feeling sorry for her." I deep breath. "It won't happen again." _

_Asuka walks back into the kitchen. "Well, I got it set up but like many a movie, I can't skip the previews. Let's just stay in the kitchen till they're done." She takes her seat across from me._

"_Fine with me." I shrug._

"_Me too." Julia takes a sip of orange soda._

_While waiting, we start talking about the stuff Lili's done to piss us off and why we don't like her. I drift out of the conversation. Julia and Asuka don't seem to notice. _

_I look behind Asuka at the huge picture window leading to her balcony. Something catches my eye. I slightly squint and… O my gawd! _

_I jump from my seat and holler. Julia jumps, and Asuka stands up asking me what's wrong. I can't speak for a minute. I just keep staring at the watching gray eye between the curtains of Asuka's picture window. _

"_There's something watching us!" I point to the eye._

_Asuka looks and jumps with a noise. Julia's already near the doorway leading to the living room. _

_I don't know why, but I walk to the window. As I get closer the gray eye leaves. _

_I pull the curtains back slightly, but there's no one there. _

_We left the kitchen, into the living room. I knew I was leaving Asuka's with Julia, but we didn't know Asuka wanted to go with us. _

_They stayed the night with me._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Everyone was quiet. Then I speak. "I'm telling you, I know what I saw. That person's eye was gray."

"What's that have to do with anything? You think you know who it was?" Xiao asks chewing some beef jerky.

"Exactly that." I look at everyone. "It was Lili."

Everyone's quiet again. Then Jin speaks.

"How can you be sure of that?" If he'd have been there, he'd have known it was her.

"2 reasons." I hold up 1 finger. "We were talking bad about her. Wouldn't it be payback to have her hear everything we said?" I see nods here and there. I put up my second finger. "And the person's eye was gray. The only person with gray eyes I know is Lili. And further evidence: the eye had makeup around it. Eye shadow and eyeliner. It was a girl."

"We always believed Christie when she said it was Lili cuz she was the only one of us who actually saw the eye." Asuka nods in agreement with Julia.

"Didn't ya'll ever ask her?" Hwoarang asks looking at us three.

"No Hwoarang, what were we supposed to say? 'Um Lili, did you happen to come by my house that Friday?'" Asuka says in a made up voice.

Christie puts her hands up for the two to stop.

"Okay, that was a strange story." Xiao says finishing the beef jerky.

"Do I even have to ask?" Asuka holds her hands up.

"Yes. It's part of story telling." Xiao says matter-of-factly.

"Right. Who's next?" Asuka asks when Steve answers.

"Me." Everyone looks at him.

**

* * *

**

**I just thought I'd say 'Hi :) ' **


	5. Steve's Story: Cabin 14

_A/N- Refer to chapter 1 for disclaimers. _

**Note: _Story is told in _**_italics. _

_**THANKIES Guys and Gals!!**_

**So, What's Your Story?**

_**By Nichole**_

_**Ch. 5- Steve's Story: Cabin 14**_

"We're ready when you are, Steve." Asuka speaks, everyone nods in agreement.

He looks around, then starts. "My story is true too. It happened when I was 12. I'm sure Jin and Hwoarang remember." Steve looks between the two. Neither respond, but are thinking. "It was when our class took a camping trip." Jin and Hwoarang make the 'O' expressions of recognition.

"Actually, we remember that trip too." Christie gestures to Asuka and Julia. Miharu and Xiao came to the school the next year.

"Yeah, but I didn't ever tell ya'll the what I saw that night." Steve starts his story.

**Cabin 14**

"_I hope this ain't a bust. I'm a be pissed." Hwoarang says coming up next to me. Good o' Hwo. _

_I nod my head in agreement. It better not be or I'd have did a lot of convincing my mom for nothing. _

"_Hey, who's cabin group am I in?" I ask the non-usually quiet Hwo._

_Jin comes up and answers for him. "Me and Hwo's." He puts his hand on my shoulder and I can see he's angry about being in the same cabin as Hwo._

_Hwoarang doesn't seem to have notice Jin's expression. "Hey, when we get there, wanna scare the girls at night?" He asks looking very hopeful._

"_No, for more than one reason." Jin says from my right side. _

"_And what reasons are those?" Hwo's tone changes slightly._

_From my left side, Jin looks at Hwo like he should already know. "1) Asuka's my sister. I'm not gonna scare her. 2) The girls haven't done anything to us. 3) The packet we got from the teach clearly says lights out is at 10; no later. And 4) The packet also says that we're not allowed to go to the girls side of the camp. We'll get in trouble." _

_Hwoarang doesn't hesitate. "Uh huh, and I found a way around all that."_

"_Really?" Jin asks unbelieving._

_But what the heck, I'm curious too._

"_Yeah. But first off, are you scared to get in trouble, Jin?" Hwo asks narrowing his eyes._

"_No. I've been in trouble before." Jin crosses his arms. _

_By this time we've stopped walking and are standing near the benches a few feet away from the bus._

"_Like, yeah, okay." Hwoarang rolls his eyes. _

_I interrupt. "I want to hear your reasons, Hwo."_

"_Okay." He nods. "1) You don't have to scare Asuka. I will. 2) Let's not wait to respond to something. Let's start something. 3) We'll sneak out after 10, and be back before we're missed. And 4) We shouldn't always follow the rules. It's more fun to do the opposite too. Besides, the girls won't say anything. They've gotten us before and we've kept quiet about it. They owe us that." Hwo looks pretty satisfied with his explanation. _

"_O yeah, they'll owe us alright." I shake my head. We're definitely gonna get it. _

"_Don't be a wuss." Hwo turns to me. "You're not going soft on me, are you?" He looks scared that I am._

"_Nope. Your logic is a little strange to me, is all." It's true._

"_Is all?" Hwo lifts an eyebrow. This is a little game we've played since we were 5._

"_Is all." I nod 3 times, completing the game._

_Hwo smirks. "Then you're game?"_

"_I'm game." I smile and nod._

_Jin looks between us two strangely. He's never understood how the trouble side of me comes out with Hwo and my good side comes out with him._

_So we made out way to the line to the bus. We were standing behind Lili who was behind Forest. By the time we got on the bus, all the seats were taken up except one's exactly across from 'the girls' and directly in front of them, next to Forest and Lili. Asuka and Christie were arguing over who was going to sit next to Julia, since we were big enough that the seats only held 2 not the 3 when we were younger. _

_I looked to my left and saw that Jin had done the same thing as Julia. Except one thing was different. Me and Hwo weren't going to argue over who was going to sit next to Jin. I was, I always did. _

"_Man. Suky, I'm gonna get you for that." Christie turns to face me. Asuka just smiles as she sits next to Julia. That left Hwoarang standing in the isle too. _

"_Sit. So I can count heads." Miss Broun gestured to the seat only empty seat left._

"_I'm not sitting near the window." Christie tells Hwo. _

"_Why? You always sit by the window." Hwo points to the window._

_Christie looks at him strangely. "How do you know that?"_

_Hwoarang looks shocked. "I've seen, duh." _

"_Well I want to sit near the isle, this time." Christie stands back for him to sit._

"_Uh uh. I always sit near the isle." Hwo shakes his head._

_Before they can continue to argue, Miss Broun speaks. "Christie, sit down. Hwoarang, sit down. Now." Her tone is strict._

_I see Christie sit near the window and Hwoarang near the isle. He nods at me and I shake my head._

_The bus takes off. There's lots of talk and arguing throughout the ride. Once we've made it to the camp, we split off in out cabin groups. Mr. Broun, Miss Broun's brother takes the boys and she takes the girls. _

_We met back up for lunch after setting our things up in our cabins. There were 3 people to a cabin with the exception of 4 in the set of girls and one set of boys. Not much since only since there were 22 students. _

_After lunch we went to hike. After hiking, we ate dinner, played games and danced around. Then in our sectioned cabins, the girls went to theirs and we to ours._

_Our cabin 13 is opened by Forest. "Come here, Steve, I want to tell you something." Forest gestures to me._

_I look at the card game me, Jin and Hwo were playing. " Go ahead." Hwo says without looking up. "I call Bull Shit on you, anyway." My mouth opens, but I'm cut off by him again. "O, and I was right! You got like 43 cards. You lose anyway." He and Jin continue to play. _

_I get up and head out the door with Forest. He points to cabin 14. We, the boys camp, asked the counselors why was that cabin the only one not being used. They'd said that it was just used to store camping stuff. We believed that then, but now, in the dark, it looks haunting. _

"_It looks haunting." Forest says looking up at it. I told you so. _

"_Hey, what is that?" Forest asks me as he points to the window facing us._

_I look, but I can't answer. I see it too. It's a lightly glowing white…. Sheet. _

"_It's a sheet, Forest. A sheet hanging over a chair." I look in my cabin and see Hwo and Jin actually getting along. Shocking._

"_No it's not, Steve. That 'thing' is moving." I turn to say 'no it's not' to Forest, but I do see it moving. It's not draped over a chair. There's clearly at least a 3 inch gap between the thing and the window sill. It's back is facing us, but it's slowly turning to face us. I'm frozen there, as is Forest. Then something in me says 'I don't want to see it's face, or it to see my face', and I turn and run into my cabin just as it's turning to face me and Forest. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Hwoarang asks me shuffling the deck of cards. _

_Jin doesn't say anything, just stares at me._

_I proceed to tell them. When I'm finished, Hwo throws his head back and laughs._

"_It's not funny!" I run my hand through my hair._

"_Seriously, Steve, there's no such thing as ghosts. You know that." Jin shakes his head at me._

"_Come out here and see for yourself." I tell them. They get up and come with me even though they don't believe me._

_Once we're out there I don't see the ghost thing. Just a chair. Not even a white sheet. That's what lets me know it was real. I don't even look to see the expressions on Jin and Hwo. I just look in cabin 11 for Forest. He's there sitting on his bed, opening and closing his left fist over and over. Forest looks up and we go inside. _

"_Did you see 'it', Forest?" He shakes his head no, and Jin and Hwo roll their eyes and leave out the cabin to return to ours._

_Me and Forest talked then about how he hadn't stayed looking at the ghost thing as it turned to face us for the same reasons as me._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"We told other people, but they didn't believe us either." I look at Jin and Hwo. "It didn't help that no one else saw it and that Forest moved later that year."

No one says anything, but Hwoarang. "I'm going next."

**

* * *

**

**Not too scary now lol, but it sure was scary when it happened to me and my friends at 12 **


	6. Hwoarang's Story: Life Size

_A/N- Refer to chapter 1 for disclaimers. _

**Note: _Story is told in _**_italics. _

_**THANKIES Guys and Gals!!**_

**So, What's Your Story?**

_**By Nichole**_

_**Ch. 6- Hwoarang's Story: Life Size**_

"Before I start, I'm going to tell ya'll something. 1) This is true, too and 2) This isn't very scary. Ya'll ready?"

There's nods all around

**Life Size**

_Okay, so I was taking my little cousin trick or treating a few years ago. He said that he was too big to go with his parents, so he wanted me to take him, even though he was only 5. I didn't want to take him, but what the heck, it was a school night and I didn't have anything better to do. _

_I went to his house, my aunt opened the door. I almost didn't recognize her with her black hair cut just under her ears. Right next to her was Devin. He was dressed up like Hayabusa Ryu from DOA in purple. _

_So we set off. We hit a few streets, a few neighborhoods. He had lots of candy, but there was one house at the very end of this one street that had music playing and the most decorations and lights up. Devin just had to go to that one, so we did. But as we got closer and closer, we noticed that there was a life size dummy sitting in a lawn chair once you got the first 5 steps. _

_We were maybe 2 rulers lengths away from it when I saw his eyes. They looked at first like the glossy eyes they use for teddy bears, but once you got closer you noticed that they shined a little too much. And I don't mean like something shiny on them, I mean they seemed to shimmer with the moonlight. _

_I knew once we'd made it to this house and seen that life size dummy that I wasn't going to take him to the door for his candy. I was going to wait right here for him. But Devin wasn't having that._

"_I'm not going up there, Hwo." Devin says with a shaky voice._

"_Well I'm sorry, Devin, I'm not taking you up there. I don't like how that dummy's looking at me." I shake when I look it in the eyes._

_Then before Devin can say anything, this girl comes from the house. "He's not real, you know. My dad made him last month." She takes a seat right next to the dummy with a laugh._

_She keeps on telling us he's not real, while me and Devin keep on debating whether to go up or not, to believe her or not. We finally work up our nerves to go past the life size dummy to the door so Devin can get the last candy of the night. _

_Just then a guy about my age with 3 of his friends walk past us talking. One of them laughs and then they head back our way. The guy in the orange shirt stands next to me._

"_Whatever, man, I'm telling you he's not real." Orange shirt says to his friend in the blue shirt. Blue shirt just shakes his head like 'yeah right, I'm not going up there'. Then orange shirt shakes his head, turns back to face the dummy and goes to walk past him. As he does, the life size dummy comes to life and jumps up so fast orange shirt does a back flip landing on his back. His friends laugh as does the girl. Me and Devin don't. _

_The human dummy turns to face us with his shiny eyes and tilts his head slightly. He turns back to the girl and then returns to his seat. _

_The girl laughs some more and then looks at us. We look at her and she says something I didn't quite understand. Then the human dummy goes still again. She smiles at us. I turn to see that orange shirt and his friends have left, leaving only me and Devin standing there. Devin had jumped behind me, gripped so tight to my shirt that he was choking me. The dummy watches us and I hear the girl say 'Thanks dad'. I turn around and she's looking up the street at new unsuspecting victims of the life size dummy._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Immediately after Hwoarang is finished, Asuka speaks.

"Hwoarang, you're an ass. That was not scary." She shakes her head at me.

I shrug. "It was kinda scary. At least to Devin it was. Anyway, it was scary enough that he didn't go trick or treating without his parents again. And he's 9 now."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm next." Asuka looks at everyone. "And my story is kinda weird and slightly scary, I think. It's true, too."

**

* * *

**

_**Interesting Fact about me:** I may write cursing in some of my stories, but I don't curse myself. It's just not me. So if you ever see me writing curse words related to me, then someone's really angered me. _

Rae: I didn't think that was interesting.

Me: You didn't? Well f--- you then.


	7. Asuka's Story: Grabber in the dark

_A/N- Refer to chapter 1 for disclaimers. _

**Note: _Story is told in _**_italics. _

_**My newest reviewers :) Thunderxtw and Aki Ronin. Hatori Fujiwara, Hibeki, Demon's bliss, Wait-For-Sleep, Kapsule corp., Krafty Quill, Laereryn and RougeSparkles :) THANKIES Guys and Gals!! **_

**So, What's Your Story?**

_**By Nichole**_

_**Ch. 7- Asuka's Story: Grabber in the Dark**_

"I don't know about all of ya'll, but I think it's time for a bathroom break." Steve interrupts with his hand slightly raised.

"We're not in high school anymore. You don't have to ask to go to the bathroom." Miharu says looking at the others.

Steve narrows his eyes. "I'm not asking for your permission or anyone's for that matter. I'm just suggesting."

"I think that's a good idea." Julia interrupts before Miharu can respond.

"Uh huh. Once everyone's back, I'll start my story." Everyone nods to Asuka.

Later

"Okay, everyone's back." Asuka looks around. "I was 14 and Jin was 16." She then begins her story.

**Grabber in the Dark**

"_Mom, I don't see why we have to go." Asuka says with her arms crossed under her chest. Jin is nodding his head._

"_Because I said you're going." Jun kisses Asuka's cheek. "And that's that." She kisses Jin's cheek._

_They both start to say something, but the shooting look Kazuya gives them is enough to dissolve that notion. Asuka and Jin put their hands up in surrender._

"_Now, go get dressed." Jun shoos them towards the stairs._

_20 minutes later, Jin appears in the living room. Jin's wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Jun nods in approval. Then Asuka makes her way into the room. Jun turns to Asuka. _

"_What the…" She begins._

_But Kazuya continues. "…hell are you wearing?!" Kazuya looks from Asuka's gel spiked hair in a mock Kazuya, to her green long-sleeved shirt (A/N- it's like the one Kazuya wore in T4), and lastly to her blue dress pants._

"_Now Asuka, I only ask a few things of you, and going to your grandfather's is one." Jun shakes her head. "We go through this every year, but never to the extent of mocking your dad." Jun shakes her head again._

_Asuka rolls her eyes. "That's because ya'll never took me serious. I don't want to go to grandfather's. He's mean and…" _

"_And senile. Don't forget senile." Jin interrupts her. Kazuya shoots him another look that this time doesn't phase him._

"_Yeah, he's mean and senile. And he keeps getting me confused with mom. Saying things like 'I hear you're satisfying Kazuya' and he winks at me. It's completely sick." Asuka shutters at the remembrances of such encounters._

_Jun turns her attention and anger to Kazuya. "I wonder where he heard such a thing?" _

_To take Jun's attention off of him, he turns to Asuka. "Asuka, I'm serious, if you don't change your clothes I'm going to 'Gates of Hell' you!" Kazuya begins his stance._

"_You will do no such thing to my baby!" Jun yells at Kazuya. "Or may devil help you, I'll 'Blizzard Combo' your ass!" And she begins her stance._

"_I know you're my dad and all, but I would've had to 'Sacred Blade' you if mom hadn't stepped in to do it for me." Asuka puts her sunglasses that are copy's of Kazuya's on her face._

_"Asuka, go change your clothes! 'Funeral Palm' will be in order." Jun stares at Asuka with her look that's incites more fear than all of Kazuya's combined._

"_I think you've all lost your minds! Am I the only one not crazy?" Jin rubs his throbbing temples._

_Asuka turns to Jin. "We're crazy?" Then Jun and Kazuya turn to him._

"_Let me repeat. I said all of ya'll lost your minds." Jin says without a hint of backing down._

_"Listen here Jin, you're gonna take that back or I'm gonna 'Heaven's Hammer' you till you do." Asuka does the Kazuya with her arms crossed._

_Before Kazuya can say a threat to Asuka about copying him, Jin does his stance. "And before you can, Asuka, I'll be on you so fast with 'Switch Blade'."_

_"Shut up, or I'm gonna 'Wheel Kick' the three of you." Jun stares at them._

_At that precise moment, Heihachi decides to show up. And boy is he shocked._

_"What the hell is going on here?" Heihachi eyes the four with big eyes._

_Jun gives a huge smile. "Heihachi, hi." _

_"Father, what are you doing here?" Kazuya straightens._

_"Grandfather." Jin nods, only slightly shocked._

_"Hi, grandfather." Asuka waves and with enthusiasm. _

_"I came by here because at the last moment, I thought it easier to come by and see you then for ya'll to come over." Heihachi rubs the bare skin down the center of his head. "But what I can't get is the craziness of what I heard..." He stops. The four look at him, visibly embarrassed. "And the fact that Asuka looks better in those clothes than you do Kazuya." Heihachi gives a great laugh._

"Wait a second." Julia shakes her head. "Ya'll were threatening each other with moves from a videogame?"

"What can I say, our families weird like that." Asuka says matter-of-factly. Jin nods in agreement.

"Get to the spooky part." Xiao says bringing them back.

"Right." And Asuka continues.

_Okay, so we sat and talked and then grandfather decided that he wanted us to meet his lady friend tomorrow night. Mom thought that was so nice that he was dating, dad was pissed and not wanting to meet her, Jin thought it was ok and I thought it was nasty._

_So we went through the same thing around 6 the next night, and made it out the door around 7. So we were late, again. _

_We the ride there was uneventful, just the same old same old. But something strange happened once we were parked and getting out of the car. _

_"Did ya'll hear that?" I ask Jin._

_"Yeah, but I don't think it's nothing." Jin shrugs his shoulders._

_"Hey." I call out to mom, dad and Jin as they're walking up the sidewalk towards the door of grandfathers. "I have to get the cheesecake grandfather likes out the trunk." _

_Mom nods. "Okay, need any help?" _

_"Nope. I'm strong." I lift my arms. _

_Jin laughs and Kazuya shakes his head. "Okay. Come right inside." And they go inside._

_As I grab the cheesecake mom made, I feel a hand grab me, pulling backwards slightly. I jump making a small noise, dropping the cake upside down on the driveway. I turn around, but there's no one there. That person moved pretty fast. I don't stand around. I run up the sidewalk, inside the house. Grandfather, mom, dad, Jin and grandfather's lady friend stopped talking._

_"What happened?" Grandfather asks before mom or dad. _

_I catch my breath. "Someone grabbed my shoulder. I jumped and dropped the cheesecake, then I came in here."_

_Everyone's quiet, with little amused expressions in their eyes. _

_"O, hon, you just got a little scared of the dark, that's all." Mom rubs my shoulders and gives me a kiss on the cheek._

_"Nobody's got to believe me, but I know that it was someone or something out there that grabbed my shoulder. I've never been afraid of the dark, ever." I look between them. They don't say anything._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, did you ever find out who it was?" Xiao puts her hands on her knees.

"Naw." I shake my head. "And the only person that believed me was Jin." Jin shakes his head when they look at him.

"Wow." Xiao shakes her head.

"So, who's story is next?" Asuka looks between the 3 people who haven't gone.

Xiao looks up. "Ooo, me!" She waves her hand.

**

* * *

**

**Hi there._ You know that _Xiao_ is next (Ch. 8), but who should go after her (Ch. 9)? that's the question. Hmmm. You get to decide. And here are your choices: _Julia, Jin, Miharu & Steve _or_ Xiao & Jin_. Once I've tallied up the votes, the ending authors note will have who's story is in Chapter 9. Till then :D_**


	8. Xiao's Story: 3rd Floor

_A/N- Refer to chapter 1 for disclaimers. _

**Note: _Story is told in _**_italics. _

_**THANKIES Guys and Gals!! Ya'll are the BEST!!! ;D**_

**So, What's Your Story?**

_**By Nichole**_

_**Ch. 8- Xiao's Story: 3rd Floor**_

The circle is quietly looking at Xiao. One person speaks.

"I should've known you'd go next." Asuka smiles at her. "You were really getting into the stories."

Xiao returns the smile, then begins her story. "This story is about me and 3 of my friends from my old school." She looks around the circle. "We were in 3rd grade."

**3rd Floor**

_Me, Sabrina and the twins Lanita and Linette were given passes to go to the rest room. We were talking in the hall till we got to the door. _

"_Shush." I tell my friends, because I hear some girls talking._

'_You know that girl, what's her name?'_

'_I think it was Rebekah.'_

'_Well whatever her name was, she killed herself in here. Two years ago.' There's a pause. Then the two girls come out. They stop and stare at us. _

"_Hey, you wanna see something?" The girl in the khaki skirt says. Her almost black eyes staring at me._

_Sabrina answers for me. "Yeah." _

_The girl in the khaki skirt looks at her friend, then turns and smiles at me. She puts her hands together. "Great. Let's go." _

_She ushers us into the girls bathroom with her blue capri friend. We stop in front of the sinks. "Do you see that?" I look at her face, then follow her hand that's pointing to a barely there, dark red splattering. _

"_Well do you?" _

"_Yes." I look at my friends. They're looking at the spot too._

"_Well, that small splattering of blood is from that Rebekah girl, who killed herself 2 years ago. All the janitors were too scared to clean it up, for fear that the girls spirit would come back." We all look at her. "That girl would be just 2 yrs older than you." She points to me, then at my friends. _

_Her friend in the blue capris speaks. "Rebekah killed herself because she said that she heard and saw Bloody Mary every time she came in this rest room." The two older girls start to walk around us. "Nobody believed her when she told. They said 'You're too old to still believe in Bloody Mary.'"_

_Khaki skirt takes her turn. "You see, she said that she knew of a girl who saw Bloody Mary in the school rest room, but had killed herself after she started seeing her at her home. Then when Rebekah started seeing Bloody Mary in the rest room, she killed herself before she would start to see her at home." _

_Me and my friends run from the rest room, hearing the laughs of the girls, back to our class. We don't say anything to anyone. _

_We talk about it later at lunch. "You know they were lying right? That's just a new urban legend." Sabrina says unwrapping her two pieces of chicken._

"_Of course, they were." I nod my head, taking a bite out of a chicken sandwich. _

"_They may have been lying about why Rebekah killed herself…" Linette starts._

"_But they weren't lying about the fact of Rebekah killing herself." Lanita finishes. They take bites of their turkey salads at the same time._

"_O please, you two." Sabrina shakes her head. "I never heard about a girl killing herself in the girls rest room." She looks at me. "Did you, Xiao?"_

_I don't speak, I just shake my head. "Exactly." Sabrina waves her drumstick, then takes a bite._

_Linette shakes her head at us. "It's true, even though…" _

"_a lot of people hadn't heard about it." Lanita looks at us two, nodding her head._

"_You know I can't stand when you two complete each other's sentences. It's highly annoying." Sabrina narrows her eyes._

"_Forget about all of that. We know that Rebekah went to this school 2 yrs ago, and when she didn't come back, we all thought she moved away." I look around our table._

"_But she didn't move away." Linette sighs._

"_Do you really think the school would just say 'We regret to inform you that a 3nd grader named Rebekah killed herself in the 3rd floor girls rest room because she was hearing and seeing Bloody Mary'?" Lanita looks slightly annoyed at us._

"_Wait a minute. How did ya'll hear about Rebekah killing herself if when she did we were only 6 at the time?" I ask them without a real reason to doubt them, since they're not known to lie._

_Linette and Lanita look at each other. "Sera told us…" Linette is interrupted by Lanita._

"_duh…" Lanita rolls her eyes._

"_Sera was in the 3rd grade with her. Remember?" Me and Sabrina nod. "And she would talk with Rebekah. She told us that Rebekah would tell her about seeing and hearing Bloody Mary in the rest room." Linette looks down at her discarded turkey sandwich._

_Lanita leans forward. "Sera said that that's why Rebekah would pass going to the rest room till lunch time, because she didn't want to go to that rest room."_

"_She only did that when she realized that going to the rest room with another person didn't stop her from hearing Bloody Mary." Linette finally looks up._

"_The thing was, that she didn't ever hear or see Bloody Mary in any other rest room in the school." Linette nods in agreement with Lanita._

_The four of us look at each other till the few minutes later when lunch was over. _

"That girl really killed herself?" Julia asks with her eyes big.

"Yeah." I nod.

"She really killed herself because she saw and hear Bloody Mary?" Steve asks with a look I can't place.

I nod. "Yeah."

"Didn't any adult stop and think that that girl was losing it?" Steve shakes his head.

"No." I shake my head looking around.

_Okay, so the next day some strange things started to happen. _

_I got a pass for the rest room. This time it was just me. I went in and did my business. Washed my hands and was about to walk through the door, when I heard a voice. It was quiet. I thought maybe that someone was in there with me. I checked under all the stalls, but no one was there. I didn't hear the voice again as I got up from my knees. I was walking past the 2 yard length mirror, when I thought I saw something in the mirror. I walk back past it and there it is. A woman wearing all black, that covered everything but her neck and hands. Her neck and hands were such a pale color that they were bright white. Her hair was jet black and long. Her eyes were very big and almost black. Her nails were blood red. Her lips were blood red. Her lips turned up into a smile as we stared at each other. She used her finger from her left hand to beckon me toward the mirror. I looked at the mirror. It no longer had the reflections of the white rest room walls, sinks and stalls, but no reflections of anything. Including me. Just this very pale woman in black with smiling red lips and red nails wanting me to come close to her and the blackness surrounding her. _

_I almost went to her, but something stopped me. A voice of a girl, not the woman, who said 'You'll end up like me if go to the mirror'. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but when I turned around, no one was there. I looked back at the mirror and everything was still there. The woman, the blackness. _

_The pale woman in black cocked her head to the side, her smile disappearing. I didn't know why her smile was disappearing until I realized that she could hear what the girl's voice was saying to me. Then all of a sudden, I heard more than one girls voice speaking. _

_I felt the hand touch my shoulder again, and when I turned around, this time it was my teacher. She was angry at first, but her face changed to a comforting one. I hadn't realized that I was crying. My teacher and I walked out back to the class. Sabrina, Linette and Lanita asked me what happened, the reason I hadn't come back. I told them I was lost in thought. Sabrina excepted my answer, but Lanita and Linette knew better. They looked at me, until the teacher started talking._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Wow." Was heard from everyone, but Steve.

"Pooh shah. Like that really happened." Steve rolls his eyes.

"Like yours really happened." Xiao crosses her arms.

"Mine 'did' happen." Steve narrows his eyes.

"And so 'did' mine." Xiao narrows her eyes.

To stop the bickering, Asuka tells Xiao that her story was good. Xiao sticks her tongue at Steve. "But I do have a question."

"What's that, Suky?" Xiao smiles.

"We all know that the pale woman in black was Bloody Mary, and that the girl was Rebekah." Everyone nods. "But what did she hear the girl saying to you?" Asuka leans forward, as do the others listening intently.

"Rebekah was telling me that that was exactly how Bloody Mary had gotten her." Xiao look at Asuka.

"What were the other girls saying." Julia puts her hand under her chin.

Xiao sighs. "They were telling me that Bloody Mary takes girls into her world. That she needs a certain number of girls there so that they can take her place there. Allowing her to leave and come into our world." Xiao pauses, looking around at the shocked expressions.

"So, okay." Miharu begins. "How many girls does she need before she can come here?"

"She has 99, 999 girls." I pause, knowing what's coming next.

And Hwoarang asks the question. "She needs 100,000 girls, right?"

"No. She needs a million to stay in our world. She needs 100,000 to come here temporary." Before Xiao can finish, Jin interrupts.

"Temporary? Temporary as in how long?" He looks at Xiao.

"Temporary as in 15 years." There's gasps from everyone but, you guessed it… Steve. "That's how long she can stay here, then she has to go back. And she can't come back until she reaches another 100,000 and she can stay for another 15 years."

They're all quiet and then Steve says something. "You know you're all a little slow to believe her."

"You don't have to believe me, Steve." Xiao shakes her head, then smiles. "But those girls told me that Bloody Mary was going to be changing her thing from only girls, to getting guys too."

"Okay, the question we're all familiar with. Who's next?" Asuka smiles at the one's who haven't been.

**

* * *

****Here's the long awaited results of Ch. 9's story. **

**Rose: And the winner is... Julia!**

**Me: Thanks for voting! H & K **

**P.S. If you can figure out what 'H & K' means, I'll give you an early present for the holidays ;D **


End file.
